


Artwork for "Break the Chains Around Your Broken Heart"

by astrild



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_adambang, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art and other graphics for guardiancastiel's "Break the Chains Around Your Broken Heart" as part of the Adam Milligan Mini Bang.</p><p><b>[Fic is as yet unposted]</b> After coming out of a horrible four year relationship, Jensen doesn't have very much confidence in himself or his love life. When he meets Jake, a nineteen-year-old Best Buy employee and college student, he finds some hope and courage within himself to begin dating again. But the ghost of boyfriend past has him questioning his worth and jeopardizing his new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for "Break the Chains Around Your Broken Heart"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardiancastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=guardiancastiel).



  
  


  
  



End file.
